meiouandtaxesfandomcom-20200223-history
Administration
Cmushi great job collecting so much info. This one article is getting too long however, if you'd break up the major categories into articles of their own. For example, the list of advisors should have it's own page as that's rather specific info. Also, topics like centralization could, even should, be briefly explained in this sort of topic-overview article, but the nitty-gritty should be put on its own page. no rush on these changes, and again, good stuff! Government Advisors Changes to the Advisors are as follows: * Each Advisor has 2 modifiers (1 Advisor has 3 modifiers and some modifiers are negative). * Specific buildings and ideas increases the chances of certain advisors to appear in the advisor pool. * Some events provide advisors with lower maintenance and recruiting costs. * Some decisions requires specific advisors to enact. Government Types and Ranks The changes to the government mechanics are as follows: * New unique government types and ranks. * Existing government types have different modifiers. * Changing government types and ranks is done through decisions. Types Monarchies: * Elective Monarchy (Bohemia, Hungary and Commonwealth) * Revolutionary Empire (Revolution) * Signoria (North Italians) * Medieval Monarchy (France) * English Monarchy (England) * Irish Monarchy (Irish Minors) * Portuguese Monarchy (Portugal when a trade company is founded) Republics: * Crowned Republic (United Provinces) * Bureaucratic Despotism (Late event that turns monarchy to a republic) * Revolutionary Republic (Revolution) * Free Imperial City (HRE Republic OPMs with 15+ base tax) * Hansetic Imperial City (Lubeck) * Siena Republic ( * Ambrosian Republic (Milan) * Venetian Republic (Venice) Theocracies: * Papacy (Papal State) * Theocracy * Monastic Order (Teutonic Order, Livonian Order and the knights) Colonials: * Colony (Founded colonial nation) * Feudal Colony * Trade Colony * Population Colony * Trade Company Tribes: * Tribal Nation * Tribal Federation * Native Councils * Khaganate * Hetmanate (Cossacks) * Steppe Nomads * Amalgamation China: * Scholar Dynasty * Aristocratic Dynasty * Bureaucratic Dynasty * Theocratic Dynasty * Peasant Dynasty * Celestial Empire India: * Indian Monarchy * Rajput Monarchy * Maratha Confederacy Japan: * Early Medieval Japanese * Late Medieval Japanese * Early Modern Japanese Asian: * Eastern Monarchy (Indonesia and Indochina) * Tibetan Theocracy (Formable Tibet) Ranks M&T expands the government ranks from 3 to 6. These are: * County * Marquisate * Duchy * Principality * Kingdom * Empire Increasing the rank is achieved by enacting decisions. These decisions can be enact by either having a: * Ruler with either 1 or greater diplomacy skill. * Ruler with either 2 or greater military skill. * Statesman as the diplomatic advisor. Restrictions: * Catholic nations require the permission of the pope to increase their rank. This depends on relations, piety and not being excommunicated. * Members of the HRE require the permission of the emperor to increase their rank. Members must be either catholic, protestant or reformed. * Subjects require the permission of their overlord to increase their rank. * Members of the HRE can increase their rank up to principalities. * Electors can increase their rank up to kingdoms. * Republics and Theocracies cannot increase their ranks. * The government rank may be decreased if the rank is higher than the required development. General Requirements: * Not in a Regency. * Not at war. * Not under a union (except for members of the HRE). The State Development The Court In M&T, a nation can choose how luxurious the ruler's court can be. There are 6 types of courts: * Magnificent * Luxurious * Impressive * Standard * Shabby * None Court can be changed: * By events that lower the court's luxury which can be stopped by spending ducats or monarch points. * By the decision 'Improve our court' allows nation to spend ducats and diplomatic power to increase the luxury of the court at the expense of the ruler gaining 'Generous' or 'Indulgent' traits. Education Stability The stability mechanic in M&T is similar to vanilla except for the following: * Stability now has a base cost of 50 administrative power. * Stability can only be boosted once every 10 years. The cool down of the boost can be found in the country modifier tab. Centralisation Capital Moving your capital does not happen like in vanilla EU4. To do this, you must use the province interaction of your target province, and use the "Check Bureaucratic Option". The price will vary according to the urban infrastructure present in the province : the more developped, the less expensive. Note that the province must have a Town Hall (at least) to move the capital. Culture Acceptance Conversion Ideas Inflation The inflation in M&T uses an equilibrium based system: * As inflation goes up, there is an increasing downward force applied to inflation. * This is currently set to reach equilibrium at 2% inflation per 0.01 yearly inflation increase. * Once it reaches the equilibrium, the yearly inflation increase will stop. * The equilibrium can change depending on the number loans and provinces that produces gold, silver and gems. * Inflation can now be reduced by 1% for the cost of 40 administrative power. This means there may be times when it is useful to sit at moderate inflation rather than expending administrative power to reduce it because you effectively are gaining administrative power in exchange for losing gold. Policies Ruler Personality Vassals Integration Upkeep Category:Content Category:Administration